


Sing it

by RedMushroom



Series: Screw prompts, give me points! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Community: we are out for prompt, Crack Without Plot, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is not dead, Gabriel send them into a parallel universe, Galavant - Freeform, Gen, Musical - AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gabriel viene in mente di annunciare la sua non-morte spedendo Dean, Sam e Castiel in un universo dove l'unico modo per esprimersi è il canto. (prompt 29)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/gifts).



Dean si rifiuta di aprire la fottuta bocca finché non saranno fuori da quel posto di merda.

Mondo di merda.

Universo parallelo di merda?

 _Quello_.

“Geez” dice – _canta_. Vuole piangere. - “È come essere in _Galavant_ ” e se ne pente subito dopo.

La folla intorno a loro interrompe – ovviamente – qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo. Sam gli lancia un'occhiata disperata, mentre ( _“_ _Way back in days of olde”_ ) la musica inizia (“ _There was a legend told”_ ) e Sam è costretto a unirsi, magicamente, contro logica e volontà, all'improvvisato musical: “About a hero known as _Galavant_ ”

E questo. Questo è perché odiano Gabriel.

Che, in fondo, poteva andargli peggio. Prima avevano dovuto esibirsi in Single Ladies. Ecco una memoria che Dean vuole raschiare via dal proprio cervello.

Castiel, al suo fianco, probabilmente l'unico angelo stonato della guarnigione, guarda con pietà lo spettacolo davanti a lui. In realtà Cas non è così male a cantare, finché non gli si danno le note alte. Non è fatto per le note alte.

(“La mia vera voce è stata _creata_ per le note alte” aveva cantato arrabbiato, quando Dean gliel'aveva fatto notare.)

 _Almeno non siamo in Glee_ , pensa, con ribrezzo, non hanno nessuna sessualità confusa o problemi ad integrarsi da affrontare con il canto corale. Gabriel – che non è morto, grazie della news – ha avuto la decenza di risparmiarli da un male peggiore.

Sempre che di decenza si possa parlare, con Gabriel.

Poi tutto si blocca. Sam ha ancora la bocca aperta, pronto a un altro acuto, quando succede.

“Vi state divertendo?”

Dean prova a parlare. Poi prova a imprecare. Poi decide di abbandonare la carriera da cacciatore, lasciare che il mondo si uccida e allevare api nel tempo libero. Fanculo.

Gabriel alza entrambe le sopracciglia. Con enfasi. “Devi cantare, Dean-o.”

Neanche morto.

“Non è con questo atteggiamento che uscirete fuori.”

Cas fa un passo in avanti. Aggressivamente. Stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. Dean esita. Dio, devi essere davvero il coglione numero uno di coglionelandia per rompere totalmente la pazienza di Cas.

È a un tanto così da tirare fuori la lama angelica. E Dean sa che Castiel ha pestato a morte tantissimi figli di puttana, nel corso degli anni, e che per un po' è stato potente quanto un Dio – ma un arcangelo? L'ultima volta che l'ha lasciato solo con uno di quei tipi, la cucina di Chuck Shurley è stata disintegrata da un bagliore di luce.

(Ciao Raphael, è stato bello.)

Sam è quello più a suo agio con il cantare. Più o meno. Devono essere quelle dieci lezioni di teatro che ha fatto da ragazzino.

“Calma le acque, fratellino.” continua Gabriel.

Cas _grugnisce_. Ora il suo corpo non si può più muovere.

Sam guarda entrambi con una faccia molto seria, molto posso-affrontare-la-situazione e si schiarisce la gola. Quanto siamo politicamente corretti. “Abbiamo bisogno di una tregua.” intona, la voce un po' risentita da tutto il cantare delle ultime ore.

Può vedere Gabriel sogghignare felice. “Tregua?”

“Tregua.” fa coro Dean, senza che possa fermarsi.

Odia tutto.

“Lasciate che ci pensi.”

Puff, scomparso, tutto riprende.

(“And people called him Gaaaaaaa-laaaaaaa-vaaaaaaaaaaaant!”)

 


End file.
